The present disclosure relates to image reading devices and image forming apparatuses.
In one example, a copier includes a scanner, a comparison section, and memory. The scanner reads a document or a department ID card of a user. The comparison section changes the state of the copier to a copy unrestricted state if bit information of the department ID card read by the scanner matches bit information in the memory.
In another example, a copier requires a user to place an identification medium (department ID card) in the copier and start a reading operation by the copier in order to use a copy function. As a consequence, the copier shifts into a copy unrestricted state if bit information of the identification medium read by the copier matches bit information in memory. Next, the user removes the identification medium from the copier, loads a document in the copier, and starts making a copy.